deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Halloween Special: Diablo (Diablo) vs Sauron (LoTR)
Well, feels wierd being back here after so long. Welp, Season 4's taking a break so I might as well continue my Halloween specials. Diablo-''' The Embodiment of Terror; who strives to destroy the High Heavens. Versus 'Sauron-' The Maiar who forged One Ring to rule them all. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Diablo '''Diablo was one of the Prime Evils alongside his brothers: Mephisto and Baal. He was the Lord of Terror and fought in the Great Conflict between heaven and hell. He was exiled to the mortal world by the Lesser Evils and imprisoned inside a soulstone by the Horadrim. His soulstone was placed on ground where a cathedral was built around it. Eventually, Diablo was released from the soulstone by the corrupted Archbishop Lazarus. Powers: Diablo is perhaps the most powerful demon known to Sanctuary and perhaps the most feared. He has the ability to influence the minds of his victims and latch onto their most crippling fears, using a person's own worst fears against them. He has the ability to turn the fears of Men into actual creatures, and even the smallest of fears provide him with power. Deckard Cain argued that Diablo would always remain the most insidious, and most powerful of all the Evils. Tyrael likewise considered Diablo to be "the worst of the Three." Deckard Cain wrote that due to his mastery of terror, Diablo is incapable of feeling fear himself. However, his confrontation with Uldyssian stands in contrast to this, realizing that Diablo himself did possess innate fear, and that he could not bear to be subjected to his own powers of terror. In battle as the Lord of Terror, Diablo demonstrated proficiency with fire and lightning attacks. As the Prime Evil, Diablo demonstrated similar abilities, along with the ability to teleport, and to form cages of bone. Some of his powers include: *Teleportation *Red Lightning Hose *Flame Circle *Bone Prison *Armageddon *Cold Touch *Fire Wall Servants: Fallen Oblivion Knight Megademon Finger Mage Hell Knight King Leoric Sauron 'Sauron '''was a Maia named '''Mairon '''who was soon ensnared by Melkor (also called Morgoth). Renamed Sauron, He convinced men to worship Morgoth as a god. Sauron served as Morgoth's chief lieutenant when The Noldorin Elves left the Blessed Realm of Valinor in the Utter West (against the counsel of the Valar) in order to wage war on Morgoth. The outcome was a victory for Sauron. After a thousand yers, Sauron forged the One Ring in Mount Doom to rule the other rings, investing most of his own power into the Ring as he forged it, becoming the Dark Lord of Mordor. Afew Years later, He found the Hobbits Bilbo and his nephew, Frodo had the ring. After finding out that Aragorn was in Allience with Frodo and other members of the ring bearers. He thought that Aragorn had the Ring. So he sent an army commanded by the Witch-King of Angmar to overthrow Minas Tirith in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Unfortunately for Sauron, the battle ended in a crushing defeat. Things started to look bad when Frodo, who was given the job to destroy the ring was tempted to put it on. Luckily for Frodo, Gollum, the Original Owner of the Ring, came to retrive it. However, as he grabbed it, He slipped and fell into a pit of lava along with the ring. Because the ring was destroyed, Sauron was finally finished and never rose again. Powers: Among Sauron's chief powers were deception and disguise: In the First Age Sauron took on many forms. His battle against Luthien and Huan in ''The Silmarillion has him taking on no less than four separate shapes: his "normal" shape, presumed to be that of some kind of terrible dark sorcerer, a great wolf, a serpent, and finally a vampire "dripping blood from his throat upon the trees" ("Of Beren and Lúthien," The Silmarillion). At the end of the First Age, Sauron took on a fair form to appeal to the Captain of the Hosts of the Valar and ask for pardon. In the Second Age, Sauron took up that fair form again and used it under the alias "Annatar" to deceive the Elves into creating the Rings of Power. The level of deception required to fool the Elves of Eregion must have gone beyond simply taking on a fair form. Sauron was literally instructing the Elves to make artifacts that while capable of great good, were ultimately purposed for his own domination and were imbued with power to arrest the natural order of the world. The Elves were unaware of who they were dealing with until the eleventh hour, and only narrowly escaped his trap. Centuries later, Sauron was able to deceive the Númenóreans and steer them directly to their own destruction under promises of eternal life. Such destruction is a testament to Sauron's manipulative nature and ability to twist the perceptions of his enemies. The extent, nature, and specifics of Sauron's power are largely left to the imagination. Like his master Morgoth, he was capable of altering the physical substance of the world around him by mere effort of will. Some of his powers include: *Reality Warping: He was capable of altering the Physical substance of the world around him by mere effort and will. *Umbrakinesis: Sauron can unleash barrages of Dark Spiritual Energy at his foes. They are shown to be very strong as they could break through Gandalf's Magical shield with some difficulty. *Pyrokenesis: Sauron can tap into the fires of the world. He can also give off an intense heat capable of melting or burning away ones weaponry. *Telekenesis: Sauron is capable of moving objects and beings without touching them as shown in The Desolation of Smaug when he telekinetically pins Gandalf to a wall. It is shown to be strong as powerful beings such as Gandalf cannot fight against it. *Telepathy: Sauron can communicate between minds and he often shows images of his eye in others minds and talking to them in the process. *Immortality: Sauron can live forever and cannot be killed unless his Ring is destroyed. However, he can be weakened and 'slain' in battle. It's just that his spirit can only be destroyed if the Ring is. *Necromancy: Sauron can raise the dead to fight for him, and he can summon the dead to aid him. 9 of his servants, Nazgul, are dead men corrupted by Sauron and his Ring of Power. *Illusion Casting: Sauron can cast illusions to fool his enemies and disguise himself. *Incredible Strength: Sauron is far stronger than a human. he can send dozens of men flying with one hit from his Mace and can break a very Strong Elvish Sword by merely stepping on it. Servants: Orcs Cave Troll Olog-Hai Warg Riders Nazgul Witch-King X-Factors Battle TBA Notes Order of Battle will be: *100x Fallen vs 100x Orcs *10x Oblivion Knights vs 10x Cave Trolls *7x Megademons vs 7x Olog-Hai *10x Finger Magi vs 10x Warg Riders *8x Hell Knights vs 8x Nazgul *1x King Leoric vs 1x Witch King *1x Diablo vs 1x Sauron Choose the battleground: *Tristram (Advantage: Diablo) *Fields of Pelennor (Advantage: Sauron) *Open Plains (No Advantage) Voting ends on the 30th of November Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Category:Blog posts